criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Little Details...
Stolen Minds Part 2:In the Little Details is an episode in Mysteries From the Future series,it takes place as the 5th episode in season 1,Sunny Ville Plot The episode starts with flashbacks from life of certain R.C.and the injustice he passed through along his life,from his family not good treatment towards him,to the not so peaceful family weather he lived in,to him being a weak and clumsy boy due to his isolation during his childhood,to his annoying bullying experience in his school days,and finally the problems he faced in university days...which included bullying too,and annoyance from some of his injust professors.but however,he was a brillant student,who had talents in many diffrent fields,and had a desire of learning and acquring lore as he can,but this talent and intellegence was one reason of his problems in university,and probably the reason of his biggest problem.The screen shows falshbacks again of his uni days,when some day,he was approached by one colleague of him,telling him that she have found a better work chance for him,which will have a very good payment,and many knowledge to acquire in addition,and this job requires only the brillants like him,after debates and questions about the nature of this job,he agreed,and next week,he was taken by tow people by a vehicle to the place he will work in,but...they made him wear a very dark sunglasses during the way,and kept their eyes on him so he cant take off the glasses,which made him very suspicious....after days in this job,he felt more and more suspicious and decided to quit..he resigned and never gone to it again..and worked in a free job.after that event,the problems started to haunt him in university,starting by some professors acting more injust towards him,leading him to fail the year because of the few subjects of those professors,he was literally destroyed at that time...but 2 years later,he successfully reached last year of uni,and during those 2 years since he failed,his attitude started to change,and started look to life in more positive vision,and abandoning his negativeness,and this positive.and this positive attitude started to increase more since he met his spiritual twin....another genuis who shared with him the same harsh past,injustices,and most important,the ideas...this event was the event that tilted the scales of his life,led him to the way of more knowledge,more truth,and more enlightenment... The screen goes back to the present time,to R.C and his friend... "..... *-???:so....the stat now started to get critical!i heard that people who bought that medicine has became beasts! *=R.C:yeah bro...finally those police guys started looking into it! *-well...as you know,we got information from the network that the mobile police team is in money quarter now,seeing that most infected people are there,and we can make use of this to get to the bottom of the problem. *=how? *-we must get a sample of that drug to analayze it! *=but...u know,that drug is not avilable in the pharmacies anymore! *-but still the addicted people STILL get it!meaning that its still avilable somewhere. *=maybe they get it from its anonymous manfacturer directly?by the way,i suggest that if you want to get a sample from that drug,u should get it from any addict we know,i mean,that there is many people we know who got addicted to that drug,so we can ask them to LEND us some pills,and we will even pay its price to them! *-good idea bro,but whats ur point? *=because we cant risk ourselves to deal with that anonymous source!maybe they are connected to more higher business,so let the any of addicts get them as usual,and we just take it ready! *=mmm....and if any of the addicted refused to lend us some,we will search for another addicted we know!and surely one have to lend us even if he dosent want in fact,because all of their minds are partially disabled,add to that that we will pay them! ...." few hours after,at the same place: ".... *-here we finally got some,without anyone knowing except the person who lended us..we will send some to the police..but in a creative way.. *=Have u made sure that it isnt fake sample?and that its really the one spreading?also dont forget to keep some for us to analyze,in case the police is in cahoots with the manufacturer! *-yes iam sure it is!and about keeping some,thats why i told you earlier that we need to analyze some ourselves ,away from the police! *=but..what is the "creative way" you will send the remaining pills to the police by? *-well..we know now where is the mobile team,who are the most talented individuals in the police,and they are kinda more trustworthy than other police members..so,we will put the pills we will send to them in mini bag,then putting the bag in a corner of big gift box,then bring a thin wooden board and put it in the giftbox,and iam sure they will notice the mini bag,and recognise the pills...then send the giftbox to them via any express shipping company without showing our identity. *=and if they are really fishy,then we had lost nothing!we will analayze the pills we have now and spread the results! (then they both are seen engraving some phrase on the wooden board) after some time..: *=now its sent..lets wait until we know if they made progress.. *-while i will put an announcement in the network about the pills we have now,so i instantly contact any specialist in the network who agrees to analayze it,and ship the pills to them...and will keep just 2 pills for me and you to study it breifly here.. after some time,in money quarter police branch,they recived a strange package,sent to them certainly from anonymous source,after warnings from ricky that it might be a trap,they opened it carefully,to see a gift box inside it,after opening the giftbox,they found only a wooden board with "The secret lies in the little details" phrase engraved on it.they became confused...what is the point if a gift like that..but after some debates,reginald decided to look again more carefully inside the box after removing the board from it,because he doubted that this board is the only thing the box,after searching,he was able to find a strange mini bag,which he showed to the others,and started to open it.only to find some pills inside.albert screamed from happiness when seeing it saying its the drug they are investigating.but one of the team told him that it might be a fake sample.."fake or not,it will be analayze anyways!",replied albert.then he took the sample to the lab for analayzing it (as known,he is not working alone,there is other analysts with him)after some time..albert and the other analysts revealed the results: its literally THE SAME drug that spreaded in the district,bcz they were identical in general structure (They found the drug decaying in some chemical during events of Reckless Shot,and knew the general structure of it,but was unable to determine any effects of it back then bcz the chemical was destroying it).and that it have kind of strange hallucination effects that affects the recent/new memory of the user more severely than the old memory,and that it have very addictive effect,making its user addicted to it since first time,also they discovered (after testing some of its ingredients) that a certian substance in it provokes certaib areas of the user brain,making the user behavior more hostile,and at the same time weaks the critical/analytical thinking,making the user body with almost no mind.and also they disovered that some of its ingredients is too weird and uncommon,that made them think how it was made,and deduce that it must be an unirdibary hallucination drug and might have more dangers. After that,the station recived a call,saying that businesswoman Tiffany Enberg,asking to meet them as soon as possible because she have information that might be useful in investigating the drug. Some explaination *many members of this network R.C and his freind talked about dosent know each other personnaly,only some members know each other personally like R.C and his freind,so ???(his freind) said that he will *announce* about having pills for any specialist in this network who intersted in analayzing it,so ??? contact them and asking them to mark a location for ??? to send the pills to (bcz they both dont know each other,and wants to cover their identities,the specialist who wants to get he pills will tell ??? a specific location(other than their original location) to send the pills to,then they go to this location and get the pills.with ??? and them not knowing each other locations. Characters Appeared *R.C *His anonymous friend *Tiffany Enberg,businesswoman,age 43. *all above didnt appeared before Trivia